A Christmas Gift
by Rae chan1
Summary: Retired. Finally FF took my request for this section and now it's open! YAY! Naomi and Ross have a little 'alone' time before present opening...but don't forget to watch for the kids!


_A/n_: Hi everyone! My first Armatige fic EVER!! Ha! I'm spreading my wings, everyone! Since this is being written on Christmas Eve, and posted then as well, I just wanted to let you all know that I wish you all a very happy and safe holiday, whatever you may be celebrating! Tell me if this is good or not, I need opinions!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Armatige or any of its characters. Except for Aidan.

**Warning**: SPOILER! If you haven't seen the whole series or the movie (actually, I haven't gotten around to slipping that into my PSII yet…), I suggest you don't read this for fear of spoiling your … knowledge of the movie and its outcome. I think. O.o

A Christmas Gift (because I couldn't think of a better title. It's Christmas Eve, folks. Don't push me.)

"Just _one_? Puleeze, Mommy?"

Upbeat Christmas music floated softly out of the Bradford's stereo system. A colorful tree stood proudly in the center of their living room, beaming with an assortment of bulbs and tinsel. Most of them seemed to occupy the first three feet.

"No, darling. Ross, do something. Explain we have to wait 'til morning."

"But—" Little Aidan clutched his mother's knee and pouted with all his might. His big hazel eyes were brimmed with shiny tears.

"It's not too late to start a tradition, Naomi. One present tonight and the rest tomorrow," he finished, rising out of his chair to go to the tree.

"What have we got here?" he asked, lifting one of the presents, and utterly ignoring his glowering wife. He juggled the round wrapping in his hands and bent down to hand it to the small child at his knee.

The boy, at seven, laughed as he tore the package open to discover it was a ball.

A basketball.

"Yay!" He bounced quite literally off the ground and started dribbling it around the carpet.

"_Why_ did you have to give him that one?" a small voice asked, coming out from one side of the tree. Her shoulder-length black hair was held back in a severe ponytail, and a white nightgown touched her ankles, making her look like the lead in 'The Nutcracker'. She rolled her eyes as her brother jumped around her, laughing bubbly at his new-found present.

"It's not so fun when you get my age," she said gloomily. "It seems like when you reach twelve, Santa seems to disappear and shopping malls seem more realistic." Sighing loudly, she sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Cheer up, Yoko. There's so much more to Christmas than Santa." Her mother gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "You head off to bed now, okay?"

Yoko gave her a slight nod, and couldn't stifle the large yawn that followed. "Goodnight, Mom."

"'Night, kid." Ross said as she started up to her room.

"'Night Daddy."

"You too, now. Off to bed Aidan," Naomi said as she patted his behind toward the stairs.

"Do I _have_ to?"

Ross put his hands on his hips and said firmly, "Goodnight, son."

Aidan sighed very loudly and huffed as he made his way up the stairs. He stopped as he reached the middle steps.

"Mommy?"

Naomi looked over her shoulder and put down her eggnog. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Tuck me in?"

* * ` ` ` * * * ` ` ` * * * ` ` ` * * * ` ` ` * * * ` ` ` * * * ` ` ` * * *  ` ` ` * * * ` ` ` * * * ` ` ` * * * ` ` ` 

Naomi settled down in the satin sheets of her four-poster bed alone. Somehow, Ross had managed to sneak out without her knowing. Oh well, she thought, he probably went to get something last minute for the kids.

She snuggled into the frosty sheets. Ever since she has Ross, she didn't need to heat her bed up alone. He was always there to keep them warm. She didn't like going to bed alone. And with cold sheets, never the less.

The next morning, Naomi felt a warm body cuddled next to hers. A limp arm lie across her stomach, and a leg was dangled over both of hers. She rolled over carefully.

Cool, brown eyes met hers. "Good morning, sunshine."

Wrinkling her nose, she asked, "Do you always have to do that?"

"Well," He answered with a wryly grin, "I think you look like sunshine. So I merely—"

"Shut it, sweet lips."

He did, by capturing hers in a tantalizing kiss.

She broke away, slowly, and tucked her arms behind her head. "Ya know, I've been thinking."

"Oh no, watch out for mass destruction and tears, here comes one of the world's newest plagues!" he teased.

She shook it off as she watched him move to sit upon her belly.

"Keep talking," he encouraged.

"Well, I was thinking and—"

"You said that already," he pointed out as he worked on taking off her socks.

"Yes. Anyway, I was wondering about what you might want for Christmas."

"You," he replied as he lifted her nightgown above her calf.

"You have me all year."

"True, that."

"So?"

"So…"

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I don't need much. Just food, clothes, my kids, and of course, you. It all works for me," he said, getting quite frustrated how the nightgown wouldn't go up past her hips.

"I'm sure." Naomi gave a lopsided smirk when she discovered that he stopped. "Gave up on it already? And to think, you just started."

"Don't rush me." Ross peeked under the nightgown and gave it a questioning look. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Perhaps," she said, pulling the nightgown back down to mid-thigh, "you should think of another time to do this besides Christmas day when our children could wake any second and see us sitting here, half naked."

"You're right."

"As always."

He smiled and kissed her soundly. "I have something for you," he said quickly, reaching under the bed (and almost falling to the floor) to get her present.

"You didn't."

"I did," he stated. 

He watched as she opened the large box first, revealing a beautiful emerald teardrop necklace and shimmering earrings to match. She held them up and sighed, giving her husband a wonderful kiss, which he soon noticed, wasn't going to stop.

"Wait," he growled, picking up the smaller box. "You aren't done. You can't very well play with your toys until you've opened them all."

She grinned wildly and tore open the second box. It held a sea-green ring that matched the exact color of her eyes. She tried it on, putting it on her right ring finger. Holding it up to the light, she admired it.

"I love them, Ross." Winking, she added, "And you."

"Love you too, Armatige."

From down the hall, while they were enveloped in a rather passionate Christmas kiss, a chorus of laughter and joyful screams ("It's CHRISTMAS!") echoed, followed by two over-excited children running down the stairs to the tree.

"Wow! Look at all the presents!"

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Aidan exclaimed, running to sit by the tree. Yoko followed closely behind.

"Merry Christmas, kid." She patted him on the head.

Upstairs, two adults were franticly trying to pull on their clothes and gather their composure. Looking at each other, they laughed and looked at the doorway, which held a sprig of mistletoe.

"You are the best Christmas gift I could ever imagine, Naomi." Ross tugged at her wrist and pulled her to him, claiming her with a smoldering kiss and an everlasting love.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!

(and maybe some of you will be lucky enough to have a romantic Christmas as well… heh heh…)


End file.
